Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head for use with a golf putter which gently strikes a golf ball so that it rolls across the ground toward or into a hole in the putting green.
Description of Related Art
The putting green is an area within a radius of 20 yards of the hole. A putter for use in the putting green has a construction suited to a short hit.
The construction of the putter is different from that of an iron suited to a long hit. In general, the construction of the putter is very simple.
Typical golf heads are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. So 60-1877664 and 60-2564 which are respectively published on Dec. 12, 1985 and Jan. 10, 1985. In the publications, the club heads fixed to the lower end of the stem have a front hitting portion which is planar or upwardly slanted. The club heads have a disadvantage of incorrectly putting a golf ball into a hole.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show the typical putter. FIGS. 2A through 2D show the hitting of the golf ball with the typical putter having a planar hitting portion. The putter will swing around the shoulder and wrist of a golfer. When the front hitting portion of the head of the putter initially contacts with and then strikes a golf ball 8, the lower end of the head grazes the surface of the putting green and is in a slightly raised position from the surface, with the upper end of the head contacting with the center of the golf ball. In detail, as the swinging movement progresses, the contact point of the golf ball with the hitting portion moves to the lower end of the hitting portion. As the swinging movement further progresses, the golf ball contacts with the tip 10 of the hitting portion, as shown in FIG. 2C.
Therafter, the golf ball and the head of the putter are separated from each other as shown in FIG. 2D.
The problem with the typical putter having the above-described hitting process is that, since the contact time of the golf ball with the hitting portion is long, trembling will occur when swinging club, thereby changing a course of the ball, and lowering the degree of correctness of the ball. The putting green is a smooth area of lawn. When mowing the lawn with a mower, the lawn tends to one side according to the progressing direction of the mower.
Accordingly, when the ball of a weak force of rotation moves toward the hole, the ball tends to curve in the inclined direction of the lawn. To apply a strong force of rotation to the ball, a slanted hitting portion is provided as shown in FIG. 1B.
While the slanted hitting portion applies the force of rotation to the ball, it raises the ball upwards as the swinging movement proceeds since the contact point is provided under the center of the ball. With the slanted hitting portion of the putter head, a course of the ball is unstable. Therefore, the head having a slanted hitting portion is not used with a putter, but used with an iron for long hit.